


scene stealer

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CB97, Fanboy Hwang Hyunjin, Fluff, I love them !!!, J.One, M/M, Pining, SpearB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: “I was his favourite,” Jisung whined dramatically. “You stole him away from me!”“I’m sure I have a few fans that have swerved to your lane, too.”“This is different,” the younger persisted.





	scene stealer

**Author's Note:**

> quick hyunsung to satisfy my hyunsung needs and also because alex dropped them under my shipnote tweet!   
> i've been meaning to write them for a while, but i never had the right plot in mind, then this plotbunny came up and i realized i love 3racha and fanboy!hyunjin. it's short, but there will be more from this universe!

“Chan, the youngest is moping around again.”

“I am _not_ moping around,” Jisung drawled out from where he was laying on the living room couch, looking up at the ceiling, sounding very much like that’s exactly what he’s been doing. He’d been in that position the last time Changbin passed by to go to the kitchen; which was at least two hours ago, if the older boy calculated it right. Still, Jisung refused to admit to anything. If he was moping, then he should have a reason for doing so, which he did not.

It had nothing to do with their recent fan meeting, absolutely not.

“Does it have anything to do with our recent fan meeting?” Changbin asked, nudging the younger boy with his knee to get the latter to make some room on the couch. “Specifically, that one fan—“

“Don’t continue,” the brunette groaned as he sat up, finally moving from his position and allowing Changbin to sit down. “Don’t rub it in my face, just don’t do it, leave me _alone_.”

The older boy merely snickered and poked the other’s leg, “you _are_ moping.”

“Which fan is this?” Chan asked, emerging from his room after he heard Changbin call out for him. He had also passed by the living room an hour ago, but he thought Jisung had been asleep. Now that he was actually aware of his surroundings and not suffering from trying to produce a song—that would continue later, sadly—he could tell that the younger boy indeed had a permanent pout on his features. He looked like a squirrel that was left out in the rain.

Han Jisung never imagined himself being the one in such a predicament. Ever since he debuted as J.One of 3RACHA, things had been like a dream. Despite the gruelling practice sessions, nights of no sleep, and aching muscles that came with it, he always figured it was worth it. He had fans who kept him energized, especially the ones who came to their fan meetings with banners of his name and face, armed with large cameras that would be directed at him. It was no secret that he also loved attention. 

He had a lot of dedicated fans, so why did he have to be so caught up over that _one_ particular fan? 

“Pretty sure it’s Hyunjin again,” Changbin said gleefully.

At the mention of the fan’s name, Jisung only wanted to crawl under the sofa pillows and never emerge. It was silly. He knew it was silly, of course, but he was never the type to blatantly ignore his feelings. Hwang Hyunjin—see, he even remembered the boy’s full name—attended nearly all of their fansigns and fan meetings. He was a dedicated 3RACHA fan through and through. He was always one of the earliest in the venue, adorned with his fan merchandise that clearly showed who was his favourite member.

“Ah,” Chan said knowingly. “Your biggest fan, right, Bin?”

His favourite member who _wasn’t_ Jisung. 

At least, not anymore, and maybe that was the worst part of it all. Jisung remembered the first time he caught sight of the boy; it had been one of their first few fansigns, which made it all the more memorable. He remembered a lot of their fans that day, but Hyunjin had stood out, with his pretty boy features and shy smile as he gave his album to be signed. With sparkling eyes, Hyunjin had announced that J.One was his bias, his reason for even liking rap music, his source of strength. 

Jisung, being new and inexperienced, merely said thank you.

He was grateful, he wasn’t lying, it’s just that looking back Jisung could think of a hundred other things he could have said. He could have been cool and suave, or maybe even romantic, said something more than just a few words and something that would have kept Hyunjin in his lane. Instead, the fanboy had moved on to Changbin, who had assured Hyunjin that they would keep producing amazing music as they held hands and stared into each other’s eyes. That was what the older boy liked to say, anyway, when asked how he managed to get Hyunjin’s devotion.

Now, whenever Hyunjin came to their fansigns, he always took his time to talk to Changbin as if they were old friends while Jisung was left to watch on the sidelines. Sometimes, he tried to butt in, but he would always be met with a shy yet dazzling smile from Hyunjin that left his tongue tied once more. It was a terrible reaction, especially for an artist to have towards a fan, but he couldn’t help it. He was trying to, but it was hard, especially when Hyunjin appeared to their last fan meeting with a Changbin plushie in his hands.

That was the final straw.

“I was his favourite,” Jisung whined dramatically. “You stole him away from me!”

“I’m sure I have a few fans that have swerved to your lane, too.”

“This is different,” the younger persisted, although he didn’t know why it was different at all. He knew it was dangerous territory to be interested in a fan, which was why he wasn’t interested. No, not at all, all he felt was envy towards Changbin for stealing Hyunjin away. It’s got nothing to do with the way Hyunjin laughed and how his eyes disappeared along with the sound. Jisung tried to remove that mental image from his head. It had nothing to do with that. He shifted on the couch to make room for Chan as he spoke again, “completely different!” 

The eldest member of their group chuckled as he sat by Jisung’s head, giving the younger boy a comforting pat.

“Cheer up, Jisung, maybe you’ll get his attention again one of these days.”

It wasn’t going to be a maybe, the younger boy thought to himself, calculating how many days they had left until their next fan meeting. With their new song out, that just meant more chances of seeing Hyunjin again. He’s been present in every event so far, anyway. Jisung found his dedication to be amazing; he must really love the group to be around all the time. He was still overall giddy that 3RACHA had so many fans and received so much love. In the end, that was the most important part of it all.

Getting Hyunjin back in his lane was just an added bonus, of course.

On the day of the next fan meeting, Changbin stopped in his tracks the moment he saw the younger boy.

“You’re seriously wearing that?”

“What’s wrong with it?” Jisung asked, conscious of the way he felt the cool air touch his arms. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt and tight, skinny jeans. He knew the fans would love it, since they always yelled about his arms to the point that he was beginning to grow less conscious of them, but he was no Changbin. Showing off biceps were more of the older members’ thing, but he could always join. As a joke, he flexed his muscles. “Like it?”

“Whatever, kid.”

“I’m only a _year_ younger than you,” the brunette complained as they walked towards the venue. 

As they all stepped out, the screaming fans and bright lights hit them first, followed shortly by loud camera noises. Once his eyes adjusted to everything, Jisung scanned the crowd for a familiar face. Sure enough, Hyunjin was present and smiling brightly, waving his SpearB banner proudly with the rest of their fans. The sight made Jisung feel both happy that the other boy was present and yet still dejected that he was no longer holding his J.One merchandise. He looked much better with them. 

“Thank you for coming everyone!” Chan announced, eliciting more screams from the energetic crowd. He grinned happily as he continued, “today, we have a special performance for you all. A song that we haven’t included in any of our albums or uploaded anywhere will be performed today. As we celebrate another year with our fans, we wanted to dedicate a special ballad song instead. It was composed by us, of course, so I hope you’ll all like it!”

Already the fan reaction was good, great even, yelling out that they already love the song. Jisung was getting giddy just thinking about performing a new song. Excitement always trumped his nervousness as the background music begin to play. They were going to show a new side of them, too. All they had out were rap songs, but they all had killer vocals, himself especially. His shining moment for that song was a high note that was sure to shock the fans and also draw their attention towards him.

Maybe he hoped that included Hyunjin.

As they began singing, his eyes locked onto the fanboy, who was surprisingly staring at him.

Once the song ended, their fan signing began. Jisung took his seat in between the two older boys, still feeling the high from performing for their fans. He was unable to keep a smile off his face for more than one reason; mainly because he was sure that the entire time, even during Changbin’s parts—and the dark-haired boy had an amazing voice, that much was true—that Hyunjin had been staring at him alone. Maybe he had successfully won the fan’s heart back? He hoped so, anyway, but he would have to find out later.

Finally, after a round of fans, Jisung caught sight of the brunette coming up the stage.

“Hey, Hyunjin!” He greeted before the fan could even speak. 

The other boy flushed, “you remember my name.”

“I never forget a fan’s name,” Jisung replied cheekily. Especially not you, he wanted to add, but his tongue betrayed him once more. Instead, he took the album from the other boy and flipped towards his page with practiced ease. He wondered briefly how many albums of theirs did the boy already own, since Hyunjin appeared every time. He glanced back up at Hyunjin and gave his best, award-winning smile. “Did you like the new song?”

“Oh, yes,” Hyunjin replied with a smile. “It’s amazing hearing you guys sing. I never knew that your voices would sound so good harmonizing together.”

“Different from our raps, huh?”

“Yeah, but a good different,” the other assured him with a smile. “I like your voice a lot, too.”

The rapper beamed at the compliment as he took his time to sign his page, “that means a lot, Hyunjin, thank you!”

He was too busy taking in how happy he felt that Jisung almost missed the sticky note pasted on his part of the album. It’s been a while since Hyunjin last had a question to ask them, usually choosing to ask in person instead of going through the whole process of getting it written out. Nonetheless, Jisung read the note with curious eyes. If he had looked up, he would have seen the way Hyunjin blushed furiously, but he didn’t. Instead, the brunette was sure a blush was forming on his own cheeks. 

_You’re still my favourite._

“Really?” Jisung asked, finally looking up. “You mean that?”

Hyunjin grinned sheepishly, “I was just being a good friend to Binnie.”

“Binnie? You mean—“

“Hyunjin!” Changbin called out from the table right next to them. “Are you ratting me out already?”

Realization dawned on Jisung as he listened to the conversation. He was momentarily distracted by the way Hyunjin was laughing—or well, more like _giggling,_ but he didn’t want to even think about that—but soon enough, heard snippets of the conversation that followed between the other two. He learned that Hyunjin was actually one of Changbin’s old friends, who promised to support him, but then ended up being an actual fan of 3RACHA. It helped that they produced good music, Hyunjin had said with a shy smile towards Jisung.

The rapper turned towards Changbin accusingly, “I _knew_ something was up! There’s no way he would have chosen you over me!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The older boy shot back, but couldn’t contain his amused laughter. “Will you quit moping around the apartment now?”

“I wasn’t moping,” Jisung quickly defended himself, turning towards Hyunjin with an awkward chuckle. “Honestly, no moping happened.”

“I should move now,” Hyunjin said, still smiling as he glanced towards the other waiting fans in line. Right next to him, the girl that was talking to Chan looked like they were about to wrap things up, while Changbin’s table had been empty ever since the dark-haired boy butted into his conversation with Jisung. The latter wanted to keep talking to him, but he knew that would be unfair for everybody else. 

Instead, Jisung managed to smirk a little and said, “as long as you don’t move on from me, I’m fine.”

The resulting blush on Hyunjin’s face and the way Changbin made fun of him for it when the other boy reached his table was worth it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> twt / cc / ko-fi: @stilljunhui


End file.
